


Stranger Smut

by StrangerSmut



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Play, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Omorashi, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:35:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23174782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangerSmut/pseuds/StrangerSmut
Summary: Just a collection of stranger things smut.
Relationships: Will Byers/Mike Wheeler
Comments: 11
Kudos: 20





	Stranger Smut

Mike and Will were currently having a sleepover, just them, in Mike’s basement, all of Mike’s family was asleep right now. This was their first sleepover since getting together, Will finally telling Mike his feelings and surprising Will he felt the same about him. They two sixteen year-olds were cuddling together on the couch watching some movie. Though most of the attention was not focused on the movie it was on each other. Will’s hand was in Mike’s pants groping his ass while Mike was playing with Will’s dick. Mike soon moved onto Will’s lap and kissed him, allowing Will’s tongue to enter his mouth. Their tongues moving with one another, Will exploring all of Mike’s mouth. Mike quickly began grinding his ass down against Will’s crotch eliciting a moan from him. Eventually they pulled away for air, panting a little as Mike continued grinding down.

“God Mike your so beautiful, you know that right Mike? So beautiful for me.” As Will said this Mike let out a high-pitched whine, not used to receiving praise but loving it, especially from Will, his face was already a bright red from blushing from the comments. 

“Will…” Mike said that before Will moved his head to bite at Mike’s neck, sucking to leave a dark bruise causing Mike to moan loudly. Will then moved Mike off of his lap before stripping of his pants and underwear freeing his eight inch dick. While that was happening Mike removed his shirt. 

“Fuck Will your so big. C-can I blow you?” Mike loved how big Will was, he wasn’t small himself by any means, being six and a half inches but wow, he knew he’d like bottoming more than topping from experimenting in the shower, fingering himself quite a bit. But seeing Will’s massive cock on his small body was so hot to him.

“Of course you can Mike” Will said that while motioning Mike forward with his fingers.

Mike opened his mouth around the head of Will’s dick before moving it forward some, resting after two inches to get used to the feeling. He swirled his tongue around the shaft before moving back up to the head and swirling his tongue around it and licking at the slit some causing Will to moan slightly and thrust his hips forward, causing Mike to swallow the rest of his eight inches, causing Mike to gag some.

“Shit sorry Mike, just felt so good” As Will said that Mike pulled out and just smiled before going back down on Will’s cock, swallowing it all the way. Will moved his hands to Mike’s hair, gently running his hands through it before pulling on it causing Mike to moan. Will guided Mike harshly along his cock with his hands, Mike swirling his tongue around the head whenever he could, getting more pre-cum and sweet moans out of Will. Eventually he was thrown off of Will’s dick, landing on his back on the couch, whining some at the loss.

Will moved to Mike’s neck kissing it before biting down and sucking, leaving a dark purple hickey, then going lower and repeating causing Mike to moan and buck his hips up trying to get any sort of contact. Will started kissing down Mike’s neck and onto his chest. Once he got to one of his nipples he bit down on it causing Mike to moan again.

“Will please need you. Please Will!” His hips were rubbing against Will’s thighs as Mike said that needing more contact.

“What baby boy? What do you want daddy to do?” Will smirked as he said this before pulling Mike’s pants and underwear off.

“Daddy please fuck me need your big dick in my ass please!” Mike was surprised at how much he enjoyed being called baby boy, loved how it made his cock twitch. 

Will moved his head to Mike’s ass before he started to eat it out. Mike thrusted his ass back against Will’s tongue. Will quickly pushed his tongue past the tight ring of muscle, moving it around causing Mike to moan. Will thought he could eat Mike’s ass for hours if they had the time, but knew he really needed to be fucked so he slipped in two fingers alongside his tongue, scissoring him to help open his baby boy for Daddy’s thick dick. 

“Is Baby Boy ready for daddy’s thick dick? Tell daddy you want it”

“Yes please Daddy fuck me with your big dick!” As soon as Mike said that Will thrust into Mike’s ass. Will immediately hit Mike’s prostate causing him to moan loudly.

“Fuck Daddy! Again hit there again please!” Mike’s eyes were half lidded in pleasure, mouth open, letting out high pitched moans over and over. 

And Will did keep on hitting it, while still going at a rough pace, he loved how his baby boy looked for him, just for him. It didn’t take much longer for Mike to cum screaming daddy, his cum hitting his chest and some on his face. Will’s rough pace didn’t stop after Mike came, not allowing him any time to recover. At this point Mike was incoherently moaning Daddy, more, faster, harder, his eyes screwed shut in pleasure and some tears forming, Will wiping them off of his cheek. Mike soon came for the second time, some cum shooting out hitting his chest, but most just dribbling out of his cock. It wasn’t long after that that Will came deep inside Mike’s ass with a low moan. 

“Fuck daddy, so good feel so good daddy” Mike weakly said that, Will’s hands playing with his hair gently.

“You were so good for me baby boy, I have one more treat for you, go on sit in front of me and open your pretty mouth” Mike immediately followed his daddy’s orders and sat on the floor in front of the couch and opened his mouth. Will held his penis in the tip of Mike’s mouth and started pissing. Mike was surprised at this acting but did nothing to stop it, he had pissed on himself in the shower before, and had wondered what it would taste like so he had no objections. He knew he’d probably like the taste but he loved it, he happily allowed Will to piss in his mouth and swallow it all. Once Will was done pissing Mike started sucking on Will’s penis again, and Will allowed his baby boy to do so. Mike was able to get Will to cum again quickly, the cum hitting the back of his throat, he loved how it tasted and got as much of it out as he could.

“You really are a slut baby boy, I always thought you were, this just proves it. From now on whenever we’re together you’ll drink my piss, I’ll just grab you and drag you somewhere and use your mouth, got it?”

“Yes daddy” After Mike said that Will slapped him on the ass for fun, causing Mike to jump a little. They then went to Mike’s bed and went to sleep cuddling.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave requests, I am open to almost so it can be any pairing, can be rape, any age almost, incest, really anything aside from scat.


End file.
